


【Ｂｒｅｄｄｙ】『ｕｓ』

by fngrlngntnsfs



Category: Breddy, Eddychen - Fandom, brettyang - Fandom, twoset violin
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fngrlngntnsfs/pseuds/fngrlngntnsfs
Summary: "If I told the whole world that I love you, would anything change?"– milet "us"Was it unfair to experience bliss and pain at the same time? Being held by the one you love, but knowing that it will never happen again. If at that moment Eddy had told Brett, what would change?
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	【Ｂｒｅｄｄｙ】『ｕｓ』

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized sentences/phrase without the ('') are the lyrics to the song "us" by milet which inspired this one shot.

_If I told you I love you, will anything change?_

I opened my eyes to see Brett above me.

His right hand rested on my hips underneath my shirt. The other intertwined with my right hand. I can feel his lips tracing the length of my neck. I gasped as he bit the skin that connects my neck and shoulders. Then he licks it with his warm tongue. I wonder what I should wear to hide that bruise tomorrow. But I don't want him to stop or to let me go just yet. I am afraid of what may happen if he does.

But alas, he removed his hand on mine. My heartbeat was so fast I'm afraid he could hear them. He held the hem of my shirt and helped me remove them and after, he then removed his. I felt my face warming as I stare at his glowing upper body against the moonlight. His broad shoulders seem to glitter, or is it caused by the tears welling in my eyes? His chest heaving and his cream complexion were too much. How did this beautiful man end up doing this with me?

He leaned back and kissed me. The rough taste of beer still strong and seemed to make us more intoxicated.

_I don't care if it's all a lie_

I gasped and moaned between kisses as his fingers pinched and rubbed my right nipple. It gave him the chance to insert his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues clashed and roamed each other's mouths. He then went down and used his own mouth to give me pleasure. Biting lightly and licking my nipples made me moan even louder, I just hoped no one in the neighborhood can hear me. He looked at me and smirked, pleased with my submission to his actions. I averted my eyes and felt blood rush up to my ears.

I don't know how he's good with all these, but it feels so good I think I'm going insane. I want to feel more of his touch. No matter how long I hide it. For years I wanted him to touch me like this.

_I want you now_

He traced my body with kisses, leaving marks as he unbuttons my pants with one hand. By the time he reached just above my belly button, he's done unzipping my pants. He helped me remove every piece of clothing I have left. He stood up, examining my exposed self in his mercy. He looked at me in the eye. Lust and hunger cloud his gaze, I'm afraid he'll devour me whole.

I just wished he could see through me as well. Behind my lustful eyes that thirsts for his kisses, hungry for his touch. I just wished he could see the love that fuels this hunger more than the liquor.

_I want you to see every last bit of me that you don't know_

He crawled back on the bed and pointed two fingers in my mouth, his index and middle finger touching my lips as if wanting entrance. I opened my mouth and welcomed his fingers, licking them and making them as wet as possible with my tongue. He pulled it out, spread my legs, and positioned his fingers in between my rear.

I winced as he inserted a finger inside me. I felt uncomfortable as if a foreign object went inside me at the wrong entrance, which must be pretty accurate, but later on, I got used to it. As if on cue, he inserted another finger, digging deeper into my insides. He scissors his finger inside me to loosen my hole. Then he decided to thrust even deeper and reached a part that made my mind go haywire. My body shivered and I let out a louder moan. He looked at me in amazement and tried to hit the spot a few more times. This made my member twitch wildly and me a moaning mess.

Satisfied he pulled out his fingers. I felt empty then, I want him to do me more. I may have looked like a hungry puppy which made him smirk. He positioned his shaft at my entrance. "This will hurt. Tell me to stop if it's unbearable." His voice was low and gentle, but I can feel he is impatient to have me. I nodded and he pushed his way in.

It hurts. I know it was just the head, but it hurts so much I whimpered and balled my fists my knuckles turned white. He stopped, worry seemed to take over his drunk face. "Do you want me to pull out?" I wanted this, I can't just back out now knowing it may never happen again. "No, I-" I controlled my breathing until I only felt a dull throb and said, "Go on." He pushed deeper and I may have bit my lip a bit harder, that a faint taste of iron filled my mouth. He stopped when he was fully inside me. He leaned in to kiss me, and lick my bleeding lip while he caressed my cheeks and wiped tears that I didn't know were there.

He pulled out of the kiss and we gasped for air. I can't believe he's still this caring when all he wants is sex because he's drunk. It made it harder to believe that he only wants a one night stand. It made me hope for a miracle, that maybe he could reciprocate this aching feeling welling inside me. At that moment I could only savor this miracle, treasure it to the depths of my heart, along with my feelings toward this man. "Continue"

His first few thrusts were still awfully painful. But later on, it went smoother, until it became pleasurable. My own member throbbing with his every thrust. He held my waist and pulled me to meet his thrusts, and constantly hitting my sweet spot. Moans and groans and the sound of bodies slapping against each other echoed around the room. The smell of sex and Brett's sweat filling the air as we connect our bodies to one.

With Brett hitting my weak spot every thrust I can no longer hold it. I felt my nearing orgasm and before I could finish my sentence, "I'm-" my own semen came out, landing on my chest and the side of my chin. He continued thrusting but looked at me as if asking _'Can I continue?'_ "Don't stop, I want you to come inside me." I told him. As if to say _'I want a reminder, that this isn't a dream. I want a reminder that at least for once, I have tried to make love with you, even if it was one-sided.'_

He leaned in for a kiss. It was bittersweet, the kiss, my love, and probably my entire life when I found out I was smitten to Brett Yang. "I, I'm close-" I pulled him for another kiss, and at his last thrust, I felt liquid filling up my rear end. He leveled his breathing and pulled out passing out beside me. "Brett I-"

_If I told you how I felt, would you just vanish?_

It all came back to me. The realization that this was just a mistake on both of us. It was wishful thinking that he too might have taken a liking to me, his friend.

Deep inside I am afraid. I know that when I wake up, I'll be all alone again. I will soon stare at those cold sheets, and void of one Brett Yang that once warmed these sheets.

I will stare into the night fantasizing of this day. Romanticizing Brett when he once held me today.

But still, a tiny piece of string in me held hope as I close my eyes.

_Will you stay?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Breddy fanfic. I hoped you enjoyed it as much I loved writing Breddy.>.<


End file.
